One-Shot Yaoi - Union
by LadyShadow22
Summary: Tobirama Senju envois son frère Hashirama vers Madara Uchiwa pour conclure une alliance entre les deux clans mais l'Uchiwa n'est pas d'accord. Hashirama va donc devoir trouver un autre moyen pour le convaincre.


******Note importante : Présence de lemon.**

Nous sommes dans la 2e periode de la création des clans et des villages Shinobi. Aujourd'hui, j'ai les Senju c'est l'intense reflexion. En effet mon frère et moi discutons sur la future proposition d'alliance avec le clan Uchiwa mais il faut dire que aucun de nous n'est d'accord sur la chose. Car d'un côté, il y a mon frère Tobirama qui veux d'une alliance "obligatoire" mais qui n'aime les Uchiwa et de mon côté qui veut absolument une alliance et que je n'ai aucun opignon sur les Uchiwa enfin sauf pour un en particulier qui m'énerve.

******"- Mais réflechit bien une alliance avec le Clan Uchiwa est la meilleure solution. ****S'exclama Tobirama.**  
******- Euh...depuis quand tu aime les Uchiwa frangin ?! ****M'étonnais-je.**  
******- Là n'est pas la question. En effet j'ai la sainte horreur des Uchiwa mais le sujet n'est pas là.**  
******- Oh pourtant, je t'ai filtrer avec l'un d'eux hier soir. ****Dit-je d'un air amusé entre l'humour et la provocation.**  
******- Rahh la ferme Hashirama, tu m'exaspère avec tes conneries ! Donc, tu va m'écouter bien attentivement.****  
********- Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal tout à coup. ****Marmonnais-je en avalant ma salive.**  
******- En effet, devine qui va allez à la rencontre du chef des Uchiwa ?****Questionna mon cher frère le sourire aux lèvres.**  
******- Oh non pitié tout mais pas ça... ****  
********- Oh que si et tu sais qui est le chef ?****Continua t-il pour me tourmenter.**  
******- T'es pas sympa Tobirama, tu sais bien que je le hais.****  
********- Ca tombe bien moi aussi.****Me répondit-il en riant sadiquement.**  
******- Ba t'a qu'à y allez gros malin. Ça permettra de te venger !****  
********- Oh mais moi je n'ai rien à lui reprocher à part son sale caractère de merde. ****Ajouta t-il en croisant ses bras.**  
******- Espèce de sadique. ****Dit-je en me levant.**  
******- Ne me compare pas à ces pyromanes.****  
********- Oh là là là, bon le rendez-vous est fixé où ?****  
********- Dans la forêt, il devrait se trouver près d'un arbre logiquement. Bonne chance et amuse-toi bien au passage. ****  
********- Ouais ouais c'est ça."**

Il me soûle le frangin, j'ai pas que ça à faire de voir ce espèce de sadique pour une quelconque alliance pour la paix. Pourquoi j'ai pas eus une petite soeur sinon je l'aurais mariée à l'autre et comme ça le tour était joué mais non j'ai eus un frère bordel de merde. Bon, je suis arrivé dans la sois-disante forêt les mains dans les poches tout en me dirigeants vers l'arbre en question où devait m'attendre l'Uchiwa. Rahh, j'ai pas envie de parler avec lui, il m'énerve trop à faire son rabat-joie ou encore son monsieur est parfait etc. Bon quand faut y allez faut y allez, courage comme on dit.

**"********- Bonjour. ****  
********- Tiens Hashirama en personne. ****  
********- En chair et en os malheureusement. ****Répondis-je en soupirant.**  
******- Et ba tiens dis donc quel enthousiasme. ****  
********- En effet, je ne suis pas content de voir ta sale tronche d'hypocrite de première.****  
********- Hn, quelle sympathie de ta part.****  
********- Rien à foutre. Bref, mon débile de frère m'a envoyé à ta rencontre pour faire une alliance.****  
********- Et tu crois que je vais accepter comme ça sans y réfléchir ? ****Rétorqua t-il en haussant un sourcil.**  
**-********Encore faudrait-il que tu es un cerveau qui fonctionne mon cher. ****Dis-je en rigolant.**  
******- Tu m'exaspère Senju continue comme ça et ton alliance tu peux te la foutre là ou je pense.****  
********- Quel esprit mal placé et en plus très vulgaire.****  
********- Va te voir ! ****Grogna t-il.**  
******- Okai, je m'en vais !****Et je partis direct."**

Il ne fut même pas trois secondes pour que Uchiwa réagisse et me courre après et pour bien m'enmerder il se mit devant moi pour me bloquer le passage. J'adore le provoquer, la colère le rend tellement mignon.

******"- Oui ?****  
********- Tu compte allez où comme ça Senju ?** **Il tenait fermement ma manche. ********Ne crois pas que je vais te lâcher sans avoir une explication !****  
********- Tu m'a dit d'allez me faire voir donc je prend ça comme un refus de parler de cette alliance avec toi et vus comment tu es têtu je perdrais me temps à essayer de te convaincre mais... ****  
********- Mais ?** Il haussa un sourcil.  
******- Je peux toujours essayer de te faire changer d'avis après tout tu es bel homme n'importe qui pourrait tomber sous ton charme.** Dit-je en affichant un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
******- Hn.** Il rougit fortement face à mon compliment."

Hmm, ça me donne une idée pas très catholique, je m'éloigne un peu, place mes mains pour fait un justu appelle « Mokuton Hijutsu » et rien qu'au nom de la technique le Uchiwa fit une tête d'ahuri. En effet, j'avais pris le contrôle de l'arbre derrière lui et il avais à présent les poignet fixé au dessus de sa tête ainsi que ses jambes, le pauvre il n'avait pas eus le temps de lancer une attaque pour tenter d'arrêter la mienne quel dommage. Une fois que le Uchiwa fut bien attaché, je revint face à lui le sourire aux lèvres.

******" - Kss.** Dit-il en pestant.  
******- Tu es bien attaché là comme un soumis. Tu n'imagine même pas tout ce que j'aurais envie de te faire.** Je caressa sa joue. ******Mais le temps m'est compte donc je me contenterais de la moitié dommage.****  
********- Très drôle Senju, je suis mort de rire****  
********- Et bien qui rira bien qui rira le dernier.** Conclus-je en l'embrassant dans le cou."

J'ai donc détache de ma ceinture, un morceau de tissus et je lui est scella la bouche avec, comme ça il ne dira plus rien pour un bon moment. J'ai ensuite bien vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours et j'ai passé mes mains sous son haut, j'ai levé les yeux et fit son visage prendre une teinte dans les rouges cramoisie, j'ai continu ma petite torture pendant 20min ensuite je me suis éloigné et grâce à la manipulation du bois, j'ai passé une branche derrière et aussi tôt il a hurlé, content de la réaction, je me suis assis sur un rocher pas loins, et avec ma main j'ai fait bouger à distance les branches. Hmmm, c'était comment dire ahh ... sensuelle, érotique, je ne sais pas comment vous décrire ça mais entendre ces bruits me donnaient des frissons dans tout le corps, ma chaleur corporelle ne cessait de grimper en flèche à chaque minutes.

La petite torture disons physique a durée quand même deux bonne heures quand je fut lassé de ce contact juste visuel, je voulais toucher, sentir, caressait et imprégnait des odeurs, j'annulais donc la prise avec une rupture et j'entendis le corps tombe au sol. Je me leva donc et alla près de l'Uchiwa qui respirait difficilement, alors avec ma main, je le retourna lentement et regarda si il était encore en vie ou pas. Il me fixait dangereusement avec ses sharingan activé, ouh j'allais mourir si je ne fessait pas quelque chose, aller réfléchis ...réfléchis..ah j'ai trouvé, il était à deux doigts de me foutre un coup de poings vus qu'il m'avait saisit par le col quand je lui attrapas le poignet, le plaquant à moi et je l'embrasse sauvagement aussi tôt sa prise sur moi se relâcha progressivement et puis finalement il me lâcha complètement et passa même ses bras autour de ma nuque pour approfondir le baiser en quelque chose de plus langoureux.

J'ai donc pris ça pour un « continue, je t'en pris » tout en continuant de l'embrasser, je l'ai dépose à nouveau au sol doucement aucune réaction de sa part donc je passa ensuite à sa nuque et y laissa un suçons en le mordant un peu, je l'entendis grogner légèrement en serrant les dents, pour le calmer je lui caressa la joue tout en descendant ma main jusqu'à son ventre tout en lui ouvrant au passage son kimono, un petit gémissement par si, un autre par là. Alors que je touchais et caressait les mèches de cheveux, il se releva difficilement et me saisit le visage pour m'embrasser fougueusement en mordant même ma lèvre inférieur, j'ai donc plaqué mes mains sur ses hanches, hehe il avait émit un petit cris de surprise au toucher. Je me mis à lécher le long de la nuque, hmmm ces gémissements de plaisir qui sortait de sa bouche était vraiment excitant. N'en pouvant plus l'un est l'autre avec un sourire complice on se débarrassa de nos vêtements et nous baignèrent dans le lac.

******" - Non, mais sérieusement, tu fous quoi ici ?****J'appelle pas ça "convaincre" quand tu cherche à me baiser.**  
******- Je suis en train de me posez la question là. ****Répondis-je tout en matant ses fesses.**  
******- Pfff ****  
********- Je me demande même si mon frère ne m'a pas envoyé ici juste pour te sauter. J****e fronça les sourcil d'un air désespéré.**  
******- Ah bon tu crois ça ?****  
********- Te connaissant et me connaissant, il sais très bien qu'on ne pas régler les problèmes qu'avec le sexe.****  
********- Ah ba bravo le frangin à l'esprit mal placé.****  
********- Excuse-moi mais ton frère se tape bien le mien.****  
********- Pas la peine de me rappeler ce truc horrible de voir Tobirama toucher mon frère adoré, ça me donne envie de gerber rien que d'y repenser.****  
********- Tu ne faut pas mieux que lui à mon avis****  
********- Répète ?!** Il commença à s'énerver.  
******- Tu es un sadique arrogant, manipulateur, machiavélique et psychopathe sur les bords. Je rajoute à la liste pervers à l'esprit mal placé.****  
********- Que c'est gentil tout ça, merci pour ces compliments.** Il ria de façon provocante.  
******- Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche.****  
********- Si tu le dis Senju.****  
********- Ah oui, il y a aussi le plus vilain défaut de ta personne****  
********- Qui est ?****  
********- ...provocant comme jamais.****  
********- Non sans déconner Senju, tu a trouvé ça tout seul ?****  
********- Tu l'aura chercher Madara.** Je m'approcha de lui pour que nos corps se retrouve collé l'un à l'autre. ******Ne viens pas te plaindre après tu l'avais mérité.****  
********- Et bien tant mieux, je n'attend que ça."**

Je l'ai donc plaqué à moi et à quémander l'entrée de sa bouche dans un baiser passionnel, aucun refus il me laissa y accéder avec plaisir pendant ce temps que ses mains était autour de ma nuque, les miennes était dans dos et lui caressais la peau sensuellement, je repris possession de son cou avec acharnement en le mordant, le griffant et léchant pour l'exciter le plus possible, chose que je réussis au bout de 10min lorsqu'il me susurra à l'oreille de le prendre maintenant là dans l'eau, hehe je ne me fit pas prier deux fois et le plaqua contre un rocher et entra en lui violemment suivit par ce dernier d'un hurlement, ses mains se crispaient contre la roche alors je posa les miennes au-dessus des siennes et y entremêla nos doigts, tout en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou afin de le détendre au bout de quelques minutes, enfin calme j'augmentai mes coups sous ses cris et gémissements qui se fessaient de plus en plus nombreux, les coups se fessaient de plus en plus rapide et profond, dans un cris bien aigus je trouva le bon endroit et cibla donc cette partie là avec puissance et ardeur, cela dura un bon moment avant que nous jouissions tout les deux en même temps dans un cris commun, enfin dans les bras l'un de l'autre nous nous sentions bien.

**« Quelques jours plus tard... »**  
******" - Il va falloir que tu m'explique comme tu a fait ça ?** Dit Tobirama d'un air blasé.  
******- Pour convaincre Uchiwa ?** Demandais-je à mon frère.  
******- Hé, j'ai un prénom Senju !** S'exclama Madara.  
******- Mais moi aussi pour information Madara. **  
******- Pfff.** Il croisa les bras et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la table.  
******- Et bien quelle belle entende****.** Mon frère éclata de rire en se tenant les côtes.  
******- Oh si tu savais quelle bonheur c'est d'être avec lui.**  
******- Hashirama, ferme-là un conseil****  
********- Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.** Je lui pris le menton pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux. ******Crois-moi dès qu'on sera seul tu va crier à nouveau comme dans la foret il y a une semaine mais cette fois tu ne pourra plus t'asseoir avant un bon moment.**  
******- Hn !** Il me tira la langue pour me provoquer tel un gamin pourri gâté.  
******- Bon, je vais voir Mito à tout à l'heure.** Dit mon frère en riant tout en fermant la porte derrière lui afin de nous laissez seul.  
******-** **Mito ? L'Uzumaki ?** Cria Madara.  
******- Oui, mais tu serais donc jaloux mon beau ? **  
******- Pas...pas..du tout...** **I**l bégailla pour cacher sa gêne.  
******- Et tu penses que je vais te croire alors que tu bégaie ?****  
********- C'est faux !** Il rougis encore plus.  
******- Mais oui bien sûr.** Je l'embrassa tendrement  
******- Tu sais quoi ?** Il m'attrape par le col de ma robe d'Hokage.  
******- Quoi donc ?** Murmurais-je dans son oreille tout en posant mes mains sur la table.  
**-********J'ai toujours voulut essayer sur un table ****  
********- Monsieur Madara Uchiwa, vous n'êtes qu'un pervers****. **Je lui lécha les lèvres.  
******- Et je l'assume.** Il m'attira contre lui et l'embrassa de façon langoureuse."


End file.
